Santa Claus is Coming to Town
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Two little kids and a Santa Claus :: written for Christmas 2009 :: Chap 1 : in English, Chap 2 : in French
1. Chapter 1 : in English

The door opened with a light creaking. A little boy passed his head between the wall and the door to inspect the corridor.

"Come on, we can go."

The little boy with blond hair and blue eyes went out of the room, barefoot, followed by his sister.

"Momma is going to be mad." She said.

"Noo. Come on."

The little boy took his sister's hand and they crossed the corridor to the kitchen. The house was dark, only the Christmas tree was enlightened in the living room. The boy stopped.

"Light on the light".

"Why me?"

"Sshh. Do it."

"Always the same." The little girl complained, rising herself on tip-toe to switch on the light.

When the living room was enlightened completely, the little boy's eyes opened widely. The living room seemed to be smaller and more cozy than usual. It was wonderful. There was the big Christmas tree, decorated with Christmas balls and multicolor garlands. On the fireplace, there were branches of fir tree. And then, onto the ground, under the tree, there was a mountain of gifts : dazzling gifts, red, blue, green, gold and silver with bows.

"Look! He came."

The little girl placed next to her brother, her big green eyes opened.

"Which do you think it is my mine?"

"Fifty-fifty."

"And momma? And dada?"

"Okay… One for them, and others for us."

"Momma said Santa Claus brings a lot of presents to everyone."

The little boy shrugged and walked to the mountain of colorful presents when someone cleared his throat behind them.

The children turned, stunned.

"Well, Samuel… what were you about to do?"

"Huh. Nothing, Mister Santa Claus."

The big man wearing a red suit and a red hat and a white beard frowned.

"Are you sure?"

Samuel lowered his eyes. "No…"

"I did nothing Mister Santa Claus." The little girl exclaimed, showing her dimples.

Santa Claus laughed and went to sit on the sofa.

"So kiddos, what would you like before I leave?"

"Leave where?"

"I have still a lot of gifts to give, Mary."

"To children?"

"Yes, and adults too."

"Oh." Mary walked to him and went up on his knees.

"You're heavy!"

"Not true!"

Santa Claus smiled. Samuel moved to them.

"Can you stay with us?"

"Unfortunately no. There is a lot of children who would like I stay, you know."

"But we are the best!"

Santa Claus laughed again.

"Sshh you are going to wake up momma and dada. Momma forbid us to be wake up before the sun. She said we don't have the right to see you. But you are here."

"You should be to bed so…. Would you like me to tuck you in? That way, nobody would know that you saw me. It'll be our secret."

"Oh yes!"

"Good."

Santa Claus stood up, Mary still in his arms and took Sam's hand. He tucked them in and put a kiss on their forehead.

"Good night, kiddos. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Santa Claus." They said.

* * *

He closed the door behind him and walked to the living room, switched off the light and walked to another room.

"So?"

"They believed it."

Kate shook her head, smiling.

"Sawyer… you know you will have to do it next year?"

Santa Claus took off his beard and unbuttoned the red suit.

"You will play Mrs. Santa."

"Bet on it." He went to bed and she put her head on his chest.

"_You better watch out. You better not cry. Better not pout. I'm telling you why…_" Sawyer hummed.

"_Santa Claus is coming to town_." Kate ended. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were falling asleep when two little children, who didn't sleep yet, too excited by the last events, came into their bed, not noticing the red suit on the chair. The children placed between their parents.

"You know Dada… We saw Santa, he talks and laughs just like you." Mary said half asleep.

Sawyer looked at Kate and they smiled to each other. And the four of them fell asleep, pictures and dreams in their mind and wishes in their heart.


	2. Chapter 2 : in French

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement. Un petit individu passa la tête entre le mur et la porte et inspecta les horizons.

« Viens, on peut y aller. »

Le petit bonhomme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus sortit, pieds nus, dans le couloir suivit de sa sœur.

« Maman, va gronder. »

« Mais non. Viens. »

Le petit garçonnet prit la main de la fillette et ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. La maison était plongée dans le noir, seul le sapin dans le salon était éclairé. Le petit garçon s'arrêta.

« Allume la lumière. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Chut. Fais-le. »

« C'est toujours pareil. » Grommela la petite fille tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'interrupteur.  
Quand la lumière éclaira la pièce, les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent. Le salon paraissait encore plus beau que d'habitude, plus petit et plus chaleureux. Il y avait un grand sapin, décoré de boules multicolores et de guirlandes. Sur la cheminée, il y avait des branches de sapins accrochées et les chaussettes rouges : une pour chaque membre de la famille. Puis au sol, devant la cheminée et en dessous du sapin, il y avait une montagne de cadeaux. Des paquets brillants, des paquets rouges, bleus, verts, dorés et argentés, avec des nœuds.

« Regarde il est venu ! »

La petite fille se posta à côté de son frère, ses verts yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu crois que c'est lequel mon mien ? »

« On fait 50-50. D'accord ? »

« Et Papa et Maman ? »

« Bon un chacun pour eux et le reste pour nous. »

« Maman a dit que le Père-Noël apporte pleins de cadeaux à tout le monde. »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à aller jusqu'à la pyramide colorés quand un raclement de gorge se fît entendre derrière eux.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée.

« Eh bien, Samuel, qu'allais-tu faire ? »

« Huh… rien… Monsieur le Père-Noël. »

Le grand monsieur vêtu d'un costume rouge et d'un bonnet assorti fronça les sourcils.

« Tu en es bien sûr ? »

Samuel baissa les yeux. « Non… »

« Moi, j'ai rien fait. » dit la petite fille en souriant.

Le père-noël rigola et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir.

« Alors les enfants, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir avant que je reparte ? »

« Que tu repartes où ? » S'exclama la petite.

« J'ai d'autres cadeaux à distribuer, ma petite Mary. »

« A d'autres enfants ? »

« Oui, et à des grands enfants aussi. »

« Oh. » Mary se précipita vers lui. Il l'a prit sur ses genoux, la faisant sautiller un peu.

« Tu es bien lourde dis donc. »

« Même pas vrai. »

Samuel s'avança et s'assit à côté du père-noël.

« Tu peux pas rester avec nous ? »

« Malheureusement non. Il y a pleins d'autres enfants qui voudraient aussi que je reste, vous savez. »

« Mais nous on est les plus sage. »

Le père-noël se mit à rire de nouveau.

« Chut, tu vas réveiller papa et maman. Maman nous avait interdit de nous lever avant le soleil, elle dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de voir le père-noël. Mais tu es là. »

« Vous devriez être au lit… que diriez-vous si je vous bordais. Comme cela, vos parents ne seront pas que vous m'avez vu. Nous gardons ce secret pour nous. »

« Oh oui alors ! »

« Bien. » Le père-noël se leva portant Mary dans ses bras et prenant Samuel par la main. Le père-noël les borda chacun leur tour en déposant un baiser sur leur front.

« Bonne nuit les enfants et joyeux noël. »

« Bonne nuit père-noël. » Répondirent-ils en cœur. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui, refit le chemin jusqu'au salon, éteignit la lumière puis se dirigea vers une autre pièce.

« Alors ? »

« Ils ont tout gobé. »

Kate secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sawyer… tu sais que tu vas devoir le refaire l'année prochaine… »

Le père-noël retira sa barbe blanche et déboutonna son costume rouge.

« Tu joueras la mère-noël ? »

« Ca peut se négocier… » Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Kate posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« You better watch out. You better not cry. Better not put. I'm telling you why… » Commenca à chantonner Sawyer.

« Santa Claus is coming to town." Termina Kate. Ils s'embrassèrent .

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Avant de s'endormirent, deux petits enfants qui ne dormaient pas, trop excités par les évènements les rejoignirent dans leur lit, se blottissant contre leurs parents et ne remarquant pas le costume qui reposait sur la chaise.

« Tu sais papa… on a vu le père-noël. Il parle et rit comme toi. » Dit Mary à moitié endormie.

Sawyer regarda Kate et ils se sourirent. Ils s'endormirent, des images et des rêves pleins la tête et des souhaits pleins le cœur.


End file.
